New Kid
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Mello's first day at the Wammy House Orphanage is not exactly all that's expected. His rudeness and cruelty to others automatically sets him apart. Will someone step up and decide against everything to try and be Mello's friend?


New Kid by blackdragonflower

Summary: Mello's first day at the Wammy House Orphanage is not exactly all that's expected. His rudeness and cruelty to others automatically sets him apart. Will someone step up and decide against everything to try and be Mello's friend? And if they do will they succeed?

Characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

---

"Have you seen the new boy?"

"He's mean I hate him..." All the harsh things a child could say battered at Mello. He refused to let them bother him. He was not here at Wammy House to make friends, nor was he happy. In all his classes he was rude, mean, but no one could deny his intelligence. He was only here for one thing, to be L's successor, that's all.

To him the classes were dull, lifeless, but he threw himself headfirst into his studies. He wanted, no, he would be number one. Now Mello sat on the stairs of the orphanage his knees curled up under his chin. The sounds of annoying beeps came around the corner and Mello found himself scowling at the boy with red hair and wierdly fashioned goggles on his face. "Shut that damn thing off!" Mello snarled.

The other boy looked up from his gameboy, his face flushed, "Oh, sorry..." He saved and pocketed the electronic toy. "Hey, you're the new kid."

"Yeah?! So what?!" Mello growled his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Nothing... I've heard lots about you... and from what I'm seeing seems like they're right..."

Mello was shocked when the redhead sat beside him on the stairs. "I don't care what those damn idiots say."

"Good." the boy smiled, "I'm Matt."

"Who do you think you are, a tough guy? I don't need fuckn sympathy!" Mello was surprised, usually by the third cuss word the one trying to talk to him would scramble away. Was this kid for real? Matt just shook his head no.

"You looked bored... and lonely. Wanna be friends?"

Before Mello could think, the word jumped right out of his mouth. "Fine." Matt grinned, the orange lenses of his goggles couldn't hide shimmering eyes of excitement. Matt jumped up and began to run off.

"Hey, I'll see you later Mello!"

"Don't think just because I said fi-" It was too late to finish the yelled sentence, Matt was already gone. "Dammit... what the hell did I get myself into?"

'_Hmm, those two chose to be friends? Interesting.'_ L poured a bag of skittles out onto his palm. He popped them into his mouth, _'my successors...'_ He shrank back further into the shadows, dissapearing without a trace.

Mello sighed and got up, he'd have to report to his new room, which he'd heard he'd be sharing with another. "Mello..."

"Who are you?" Mello snapped looking at the older gentleman.

"My name is Watari. L has taken a special interest in you and Near. But most importantly I'm to show you where you're rooming." Mello stood from the front steps and grudgingly followed the man.

---

The room was a neat mess. Videogame cheats, games, and gaming magazines were littered around. A brown stuffed bear was laying on the pillow haphazardly. Mello's bag was laying on the other bed in the room. His _side_ was much cleaner, untouched.

"Who's my roommate?" Mello questioned, eyeing the room. _'Must be a sissy to have a stupid stuffed bear.'_

"I am." Mello cringed at the voice. He should have known it was him with the many clues that were laying around.

"Matt..." Mello muttered. "Should have known."

"Oh, you've already met... Goodbye Mello." Watari nodded his head and left the two boys alone in the room.

"Hi Mells!"

"It's MELLO! Say it right."

"Sorry." Matt smiled shyly and crawled onto his bed, pushing various magazines on the floor. Matt picked up the stuffed animal and hugged it. "Ya know Mello... you look like Mr. Snookums!"

"I do _**not**_ look like a damn teddy bear Matt!" Mello snarled, glaring daggers at the gamer boy. Matt shrugged and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"Well... night Mello..." Matt settled down and fell asleep. Mello crawled into his bed and shoved his suitcase to the floor. He tried to go to sleep but it just wouldn't come. He tossed and turned but couldn't settle down. He sat down and glanced over to Matt.

It just wasn't fair that Matt could sleep so soundly. "Damn it..." Mello muttered, then slid out of bed. He padded over to Matt's bed and shoved the boy's shoulder.

"H-huh?" Matt groaned tiredly as his eyes slid open.

Mello was fidgetting, looking both uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Matt... I can't sleep..."

Matt blinked, yawned, then scooted over. "Come on... just don't hurt Mr. Snookums..." Mello crawled into the bed and soon was out like a toddler just coming out of a sugar high. Matt curiously looked at the blonde who was now hugging Mr. Snookums, the stuffed bear, in his sleep. '_He acts so tough, but he's human after all...'_ Matt smiled and began to fall back asleep. "Night Mello. I hope we become good friends."

Fine

Owari

End


End file.
